Break You
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: In all the years he'd wanted to surpass him...Renji had never learned anything about Byakuya Kuchiki except that he acted weird on the 24th of June. Some confessions and drinking lead to Renji breaking the ice...RENBYA LIME-ADE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Its 4:30...I'm feeling inspired as I wait on more Bleach to come my way...first Bleach fanfic so forgive me if its OOC...**

**Song: Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback**

Break You

From the moment he saw him...from the moment crimson eyes met brown eyes...he needed to break him. Renji had hated him, sworn to surpass him. Byakuya Kuchiki, the enemy...the one who took her away. Renji swore he would break him. He had to break Byakuya Kuchiki and he would...Or so he thought...

Renji leaned his head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the sixth division Captain's desk. Byakuya sat silently filling out paperwork, serious as ever. His guard was down. When had he become so comfortable with Renji there? Why shouldn't he be able to drop his guard? After all...Renji was his trusted vice-captain. How long had it been now? Centuries had passed since Renji had joined the ranks in squad six. He had long since passed Rukia Kuchiki, his best friend. And here he sat, across from her adopted older brother, Byakuya,

A long sigh escaped Renji's lips. Byakuya raised his eyes from the paper, acknowledging Renji at last. "What is it Abarai?"

"Just tired, sir..." Renji informed his captain, not lying completely. Byakuya's brown eyes wandered to the calender on the wall. He gave a nod, as if assuring himself of something and stood. He placed is haori on the back of his chair, not bothering to fold it like usual.

"Captain?" Renji began but then looked at the calender on the wall. June twenty-fourth...Captain Kuchiki always acted weird on the twenty-fourth of June. All of the older officers knew but not a one bothered to tell Renji. He had asked around but everyone told him to disregard it. He wanted to know...

"Take the rest of the day off, Renji." Byakuya commanded before leaving the room abruptly.

Renji sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair, furrowing his brow. He waited a few minutes before silently following his captain. Byakuya walked for a long time until he stopped in the graveyard. He knelt under a lone cherry tree, pink branches stretched across the endless pale blue sky. Beneath the tree was a grave; from where he stood Renji could barely read the kanji. The only thing he could read was "Kuchiki."

"Interesting..." Renji muttered to himself. He had never thought of his taichou as sympathetic. Cold. That was all Captain Kuchiki had always been, even when his own sister barely survived the gallows. He had been so cold. Had Renji even seen this man smile?

"Abarai...stop listening in," Byakuya growled, tension and sadness in his voice. Renji walked closer, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw how helpless Byakuya looked. He looked almost innocent, brown eyes full of sadness and grief, self-loathing. "Hisana...Kuchiki?" Renji asked, kneeling beside his captain.

"She was...Rukias's older sister. And before that, Hisana was my wife..." Byakuya explained, wondering why he was suddenly so talkative. He swiped his sleeve across his eyes, shooing away the threat of tears in his eyes. Renji looked at Byakuya then looked away. He had come at, wanting to know how to break Byakuya and at last surpass him but now...how could he ever try to defeat Captain Kuchiki. 'How can I defeat you when you have that look...?' Renji asked silently. Byakuya found his way to his feet.

"Let's have a drink..." Byakuya offered, warmth creeping into his usually cold voice.

Renji nodded, knowing better than to turn down a friendly advance from his captain. And so he followed Byakuya back into the barracks where they sat for hours, swapping stories and drinking. By the end of midnight, Renji felt so much closer to Byakuya. Byakuya smiled, drunken and tired as he reached for the sake bottle before them. His pale fingers caressed Renji's, who had been reaching for the bottle as well, and he felt electricity run through his body. He blushed, pulling his hand away.

"Captain? Are you okay?" Renji asked, taking a large swig from the sake bottle. He placed the bottle back on the tatami between them. Had Byakuya always been so...alluring and adorable? Renji shook his head, willing those thoughts away. It was the alcohol talking and he knew full well that such thoughts could end with his head on a pike.

Byakuya stood shakily, placing one hand on his knee for stability. Renji stood quickly, reaching to hold his captain up as the older nearly collided with the floor. Byakuya leaned helplessly on him, his warm, sweet breath caressing Renji's neck. Renji felt his body quiver with want.

"Help..."Byakuya looked up at him, brown eyes pleading with the larger man.

'Oh gods...Don't look at me like that...it makes me want to break you...and make you mine...' Renji thought, gripping Byakuya tightly. He couldn't find it any longer, he pinned the older, lithe man against the wall, taking his captain's chin in his thumb and forefinger, foring the pale face to look at him. Byakuya opened his mouth as though to protest but Renji wouldn't have it. His lips engulfed Byakuya's, pouring every bit of passion and confusion into the kiss as his mind screamed for him to stop. Such intimacy, especially for one such as himself...to be touching nobility like this...his mind raced as he slid his tongue against the other's, pressing his knee between the older's legs.

His heart raced as Captain Kuchiki's pale hand fumbled at Renji's chest, pressing against it in protest. As Renji's tongue explored the elder's warm mouth, Byakuya Kuchiki broke. He melted into the kiss, responding with more fire than he'd felt in years. Byakuya gripped Renji's gi tightly, knuckles turning white as his tongue fought for dominance with Renji's. Renji's hands explored his captain until at last he settled upon stroking that thin, arched back as he kissed passionately, wanting more. His tan hand slid down groping his captain's ass until...

"Oh my..." Rukia Kuchiki slid the shoji screen open to see a quite scandalous scene. Ichigo stood beside her, a look of bewilderment matching that of his crush. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The two older men flushed, suddenly becoming quite sober.

"This isn't..." Renji began.

"What it looks like," Byakuya finished, smoothing a hand over his gi, coughing awkwardly.

"I just...wanted to uhm...I'll come back later!" Rukia screamed, face bright red as she turned on her heel, rushing from the scene.

Ichigo stood, still in shock for quite a few moments. "Uhm...well...Renji, man I always knew you were gay! At least I don't have competition for Rukia anymore...I mean...since you like her brother and all!"

"No! This guy's my rival!" Renji protested, falling to his knees, hands covering his flushed face in shame and confusion as Ichigo fled after Rukia. Byakuya cleared his throat, a pale hand covering his mouth, in disbelief at his actions. He cleared his throat one last time before silently leaving the room, heading for his bed chambers.

Renji was left alone, sighing in despair as he downed the last of the sake, sitting on the porch, staring at the sky as the shoji rattled softly behind him.

**A/N - what a disaster...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – at the request of another author...I am continuing this disaster. Let us see where it goes shall we? **

**Song: Rock You – Olivia Lufkin inspi' REIRA TRAPNEST**

II

Byakuya Kuchiki lay in his futon on the floor, staring at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. No matter how he tried he couldn't get that damned Abarai out of his head. What nerve his lieutenant had to take advantage of a drunken and grieving man...but why did he not feel more upset? He dragged a pale finger across his soft, thin lips, closing his eyes. He shuddered, his eyes snapping open as he sat up in bed.

Standing, he quickly pulled on a think haori and headed into the night for a walk to clear his mind. Byakuya yet again found himself at Hisana's grave, feeling the need to apologize to her. There, knelt silently at his wife's grave was his little sister. At first he thought she was a ghost, being that she was the spitting image of her elder sister.

"Rukia..." She looked up at him, smiling sadly. "I was just talking to Hisana-san is all...I don't remember her but..."

"I'm sure she's happy to know you're okay Rukia," Byakuya assured, ruffling his sister's hair, showing unusual affection.

"Onii-chan? Are you still drunk?" she teased, smoothing a hand over her raven locks as her brother sat cross-legged beside her.

"No...I'm not..." Byakuya told her firmly, a small smile disappearing from his face, remaining only in his dark eyes.

"She...If you're happy with Renji, I'm sure onee-chan would be okay with it," Rukia took her brother's hand, causing his face to flush bright red.

"R-really," he cursed himself for stuttering, "It isn't like that. Renji took advantage of my drunken state! That is all."

"Sure~" Rukia teased, elbowing her brother in the side, enjoying his weakened state. She let her features fall back to a serious look, "Really though...we all just want to see you happy, brother."

The two siblings sighed in unison, Rukia leaned her head on her older brother's shoulder, yawning softly. He looked down at her, smiling silently to himself, admiring how close they had become since her rescue, how kind she had become, how open he had become with her. He cleared his throat, causing his sibling to jump in surprise. "I think you should get to bed...I'll stay out here a little longer."

Rukia stood, dusting off her hakama pants and smiling before turning on her heel and racing back towards the barracks. Byakuya sat under the moonlit cherry tree for a few hours longer before excusing himself and heading to bed. Once in the comfort of his futon, he fell asleep quickly, his mind at ease at last.

Sun shone brightly on Renji's face and he shivered softly. Sitting up he realised he was asleep on the porch area outside the shoji screen, which was still wide open. Ichigo knelt behind him, swiftly kicking him in the back, sending him flying. "Good morning, Renji!"

Renji groaned, pulling himself off the dirt, red eyes piecing Ichigo. Ichigo laughed loudly, voice booming as Renji growled, charging at the orange-hair young man. Ichigo dodged with ease, much faster than he'd been before. "Renji, I need to talk to you," he said with a serious face.

"If this about last night..." Renji began, face getting heated.

"It isn't. It's about Rukia. She's been really moody lately," Ichigo complained, running a hand through his mess of orange hair.

"Maybe she's on her period," Renji commented nonchalantly, causing Ichigo to blush fiercely.

"It's been like this for a while..."

"Maybe you should just ask her out, Ichigo?" Renji groaned, rolling his eyes. How could one teenage boy be so stupid.

"W-what!" Ichigo stared at Renji like he had just said to go assassinate old man Yamamoto.

"Whatever..." Renji grumbled, turning from the room and down the hall, tripping and falling atop his captain. Byakuya grunted softly, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Byakuya stared up at Renji, dark eyes wide with embarrassment. Renji felt a blush creep onto his face as he stared down at his captain, remaining there far longer than was comfortable for either man. Renji knew this wasn't good, not good at all.

"Could you move please?" Byakuya asked gruffly, pushing Renji aside and standing, brushing dirt from his gi. His features were cold as ice again, voice emotionless.

Renji sat frozen on the floor, watching his captain disappear down the hall. He clenched the fabric at his chest, looking down. Why did it hurt so much to be rejected so coldly?

**A/N – blah blah blah I own nothing. This is a product of boredom and I am only writing more as requested by a particular reviewer...even if she agreed that it was a disaster. **

**Song: Coma Black – Marilyn Manson**


End file.
